


Do I Know You? [K2]

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: South Park
Genre: ... probably it's still being written, Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, K2 - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Temporary Character Death, To Be Edited, have fun :), just sexual jokes lol, mild violence, they're in middle school but I gotta rewrite some parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Ah, the story between a hero and one of his friends. Just another normal thing in the world: the guy save the girl, they fall in love, the hero reveals his identity, all of that.But what happens if the hero and the friend are both guys...and the hero was immortal...and we have a few twists...~~~Wattpad Mirror Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/118502878-do-i-know-you-k2





	1. I Question My Existence A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna parts of this in 2019 so bear with the shitty writing for the beginning parts! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome! Hope you come prepared to see some trash writing from 2017. Some of the stuff doesn't make sense with the more recent chapters, but that will be updated in 2019. Also, they're supposed to be in middle school, but the story will need to be updated to match with that.
> 
> Anyways, without any more typing up here, here is the first chapter to "Do I Know You?"

**Mysterion's POV**

  
**~~**  
  


Every night is the same thing. Saving people who need saving. Sure, we do have the typical bad guys, but I haven't really had any real competition besides The Coon.

I fell... unneeded.

Oh well, what can I do about it. Maybe I could get some sleep tonight. I looked around the town of South Park. All the signs were lit up, and the townspeople were out and about. I mean, it's a Friday night. What did you expect? Bedtime by eight at night? Yeah, right. Except for me, however. I'm always forced into my room at eight to 'rest', but I don't need rest. Plus having everyone yelling at each other all through the night is kind of hard to sleep through.

I sat on top the roof of the school and just waited. Waited for a sign. Just anything...

Nothing.

Just. Nothing.

I stood up, looking at the celebrations going on in the center of the town. I can tell everyone was probably there, even all my friends. Every house was dark, except the ones that make good foods or have a restaurant part. And Cartman's house. No one except me knows that he somehow gets drinks from all over the world shipped here. He also somehow gets fireworks from time to time...

_BOOOM!_

A green firework in the shape of a question mark went off at the town center. Along with a bunch of yells from the misfire. It felt like a sign. Or just an illusion. Jumping off the roof and hitting the cement pavement below, I ran along the sidewalk until I got to one of the abandoned apartments near the town center. I saw Stan, Cartman, Wendy, and Butters eating some sort of fast food they got from some food truck.

I didn't see... Kyle. Where was he?

The ladder on the rusty fire escape creaked as I quietly climbed up them. No one could know I was here, and if they did, then that would be real bad. Everyone would try to see who I really was.

On the floor before getting up to the roof, I heard footsteps in the room right next to me. Strange... I thought no one would be here. One of the windows was cracked so I was able to see inside the room. I peeked through the crack to see Tweek talking to Craig, both of them sitting on the floor together. Of course, Tweek had a giant contained that was filled with coffee. Craig on the other hand... he probably had some things to drink tonight.

"Craig... are you o-okay?" Tweek asked Craig. I knew they liked each other, so I just smirked at the scene I was watching through a window crack.

"Y-Yeah T-Tweek... just th-that I really liiiiiiike yooooouuuuuuuu..." He drunkenly said, leaning in towards the blonde boy. I was so close to laughing at the scene, but that would blow my cover. Craig started leaning in and Tweek was just surprised and had no idea how to react.

I left before more stuff happened between them and carried on to get to the rooftop.

On the rooftop, an array of colours could be seen throughout the town. Like a giant party to celebrate an event. Of course, I wasn't invited. Who would want to invite me. Even if I was invited, I would've rejected the invitation anyways. I rated be around South Park hoping to help people out.

I sat down at the edge of the building, watching my fellow classmates talk, play, and eat. I don't even know what event it is. Probably not a funeral because it was too lively to be something that dark. I don't think it would be a birthday party. People like that usually go to Vegas to celebrate.

I mean, it could be a wedding. Never know. Man, really wish I wasn't so alone all the time. One reason why I love wearing my jacket is to hide scars on my arm. For each time I die, I get a new scar. Nothing big, just small. You may think that's not bad, but imagine dying so much that now your entire left arm is now one big scar.

Yep. So fun.

When I'm in this costume, I feel safe revealing the scars. Like a sign of bravery or something like that.

I let my mind wander to its own thoughts, usually one thing leading to another.   
Town, school, classmates, Kyle...

Ah, Kyle. He's really nice, and cool, and funny sometimes...

What am I thinking? He would never like someone like me. He probably like Bebe or someone like that. Popular, cool, pretty, not a guy.

I recently read an article in one of the magazines I read about what the different types of sexualities and stuff like that there are.

I've thought about it a lot after reading into it and confirmed myself as a Pansexual Biromantic. Honestly, I don't mind not being straight. I mean, so what if I'm not straight. If I told my parents, they will probably kick me out and make me live outside.

They'll forget about me within a day. Trust me on that. When I die, I know they're happy they have one less mouth to feed and one more room to do whatever in. But I come back, and that sucks for them.

I have the urge to jump off the building right now and crash the party like I always do. I'll probably die, and so what.

Wait... If I die, people would know that  **the**  Mysterion is Kenny McCormick, the poor boy who wears an orange hoodie all the time.

Standing up at the edge of the roof, I look down.

"What's the point if everyone would know?" I asked myself, backing up slowly. I took the purple hood off my face and let the wind blow through my hair. It felt good, and I wanted to stay there forever.

But I can't. I have to get home before anyone notices I'm gone. I mean, someone probably wouldn't notice if I was gone.

I turned around and faced the dark part of the town. No lights were on-

Except for one.

Walking over to the other side of the building, the house becomes clearer to see, and easier to see what room it was. It was a house I recognized. Kyle's house. I jumped to the other building to get a closer view. It wasn't a far jump, so it was easy to make.

At the edge of that building. I saw inside was no other than Kyle Broflovski himself.

**~~**  



	2. Why Hello There

**Kyle's POV**

**~~~~**

Of course, I wasn't allowed to the giant party. Cause according to my mom, I have to study. I study hard enough as it is. I look outside, fireworks and lights shining. Putting down my pencil, I opened up my window. Ah, I can smell the food from here. Sucks to be inside. She even took my freaking phone! Ugh...

"I really hate this..." I said to myself, looking out into the distance. Something went by... but what was it? Probably just a bird. I closed the window, but before I could, someone said something...

"I know, right?" Someone said. The window was forced open by the one and only...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" I yelled out, Mysterion now in my room. My room! Wow... never thought I would see the day. I've idolized him since I first heard about him, and now he's actually here!

"Relax, I just saw that... umm..." They stuttered, trying to hide the fact they didn't know what to say. Chuckling, I closed my books and put some papers away. They walked towards me and spoke up once again.

"I saw that you were the only one not at the party. Why?" They asked, sitting on the floor. While they were sitting on the floor, a piece of paper flew out of my drawing folder. They grabbed it, and I thought it was nothing.

"I see you're a fan of me," They said, laughing at slightly blushing at the photo. SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT.

"O-Oh! Well-I mean- Uh... Yeah, I guess," I blurted out, turning as red as my hair. They must've noticed, cause they gave the drawing back, smiling. It warmed me up inside.

"What's your name?" They asked. Me? My name. Why do they want to know my name?

"K-Kyle," I said while sitting down next to them.

"Kyle... I heard a little bit about you. And that drawing you made of me," They started, blushing just a little, "It was really nice."

"Thank you! That really means a lot, especially coming from you! I mean, you protect our town! Oh, I'm rambling again..." I said, covering my mouth before I said anything stupid. I usually do say a lot of stupid shit, but I can't mess up now!

"It's okay Kyle. Besides, I don't really talk to anyone, so it's actually kinda nice to talk to others," They replied, laughing a little bit. I laughed along, and we just hung out for the rest of the night.

We talked about the weirdest stuff, ranging from what we did during that day (well, with him not revealing anything about themselves besides that Mysterion is a GUY) to guessing who would win in different battles.

"I have an idea!" He shouted running over to the window. He looked out at the buildings and houses all around us.

"No," I said, smiling just a little bit at the thought of adventure.

"Yes," He smirked, opening the window and standing on the ledge. I just stared and walked closer, knowing I would probably fall if I went any closer to the window.

"Come on, it's not that scary. Plus there is a bunch of snow down there," He said, now sitting on the edge. He motioned me to sit next to him, and of course I did. Ohhhhh shit, that's a big drop.

"How did you even get up here?" I asked, looking at him.

"I have my ways," He said with a wink. He jumped down, and landed perfectly in the snow. Nothing came off him, which was kinda sad in a way. I did really want to know who he was. He reminded me of someone I knew...

"ALRIGHT YOU BETTER MAKE SURE I DON'T DIE!" I yelled down. Bracing for impact, I jumped. The snow was soft but really cold (WHAT DID YOU EXPECT), so for the most part I was fine

"You okay?" He asked, helping me up. But with that, he started dragging me down the block. But someone decided to outrun us. He looked at the person who passed us.

"That's my neighbor. I think he left his jacket home... but he's in a hurry," I said, pointing to the house next to mine.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a few," Mysterion said to me, running in the direction of the house.

Don't do anything stupid...

~~  
Mysterion's POV  
~~

That dude must've really had something important to do to be running around that fast. Anyways, I hope Kyle doesn't run away or anything like that. I actually have an idea on a place we should go. And it is away from the party.

"Alright, he left his window open..." I murmured to myself. Apparently he also used a ladder. Of course I climbed up the ladder up into his room. That idiot left his jacket on his bed, so that was easy.

After getting back to Kyle, who was luckily still standing there, we ran to the abandoned apartment buildings.

"So, you saw him go up here?" I asked Kyle, with a nod of approval. I was just up here a few minutes ago. What a coincidence.

Tweek and Craig weren't there anymore, so I guess they left to do the sexy stuff. I chuckled slightly at my sexual thoughts, and went back to climbing up.

A figure was on the roof. It was him. He wasn't paying attention, so I had to speak up first.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me, confused. He was just wearing a t-shirt and shorts. In this weather? Smart...

"W-who are you?" He stuttered at me, still confused. I handed him his jacket, and he just started at it. I knew who this kid was. His name was Jonathan. I heard about him, but not much...

"Is this my jacket? But how?" He asked me, taking the jacket out of my hands. He put it on and went back to looking at me.

"You left your window open, Jonathan," I said to him, backing up. He was frozen. Probably because I just told him his own name and got it right.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I laughed and walked the the edge of the roof.

"You don't know me, but a lot of people call me 'Mysterion'. In reality, I'm normal just like you," I replied, facing the buildings in front of me.

Jumping from roof to roof with grace, he stared at me. I've been practicing for one day. At the last building, I ran down the stairs to see Kyle in awe at what I just did.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded yes, and we were on our way.

**~~~~**  



	3. A Casual Walk

**Mysterion's POV**

**~~~~~~**

We walked down the dark roads in silence. Even though it was just us looking around at the world around us together, it was a comfortable silence. Not the awkward ones that you have when you get together with family you barely even know.

"Where are we even going?" Kyle asked, breaking the silence. I looked around and pointed to the small mountain-hill near us. Smiling, I pulled him along, watching him trying to hold onto his hat from me running and the wind. Small pieces of red hair stuck out from underneath, and I pretended not to notice. But it was just too funny to hold in.

"You know... some of your hair is sticking out," I said, trying to hold in that almost all of it was sticking out. What is wrong with me?

"идиот" Kyle muttered under his breath. Didn't knew he knew a bit of Russian. Or maybe he just learned insults...

"Where did you learn that from?" I asked, curious. Even as Kenny, I still wouldn't know where he picked up some Russian.

"Some videos on YouTube. Also some guy yelling stuff on the street one day. It was crazy!" He started. I smiled as he spoke about the weird guy on the street, "He was just swearing and stuff, and from what I picked up, he was talking about 'the end of a hero' or something. He was probably high or some shit like that."

The end of a hero, huh? The Coon? He claimed to be a hero but is he really a hero just like...

Me?

True, he could be on something. But still, it worries me. I'm not one to believe this type of stuff, but if it involves death, I'm in.

"Alright, riiiiiiiight..." I started, finally slowing down on a flat part of the grass, "HERE!" I yelled out, finding a dry spot. I sat down, and Kyle sat down next to me. Because why wouldn't he? It was really early in the morning as of now, and the sun should be rising in about an hour or two. I watched it long enough to know how amazing it is.

"Why did you even bring me up here?" Kyle asked with a yawn. I seriously have no concept of time. I don't have a phone either, but I do have an iPod Nano.

4:47AM

Jeez... we've been out that long? Wow...

"What time *yawn* is it..." Kyle asked me, resting his head on my shoulder. I felt my face heat up again. DAMMIT, NOW'S NOT THE TIME MCCORMICK!

"Almost 5AM. Do you want to go home?" I asked him, starting to get tired myself. I usually retreat to my home at around 3:30-4:15AM, so I'm usually sleeping for the day ahead during this time. Kyle's definitely asleep by midnight because of his mom and dad. Wish my parents cared about me a little more...

"Nah, I want to stay here... even if I'm so tired I can't go to school!" He said enthusiastically, making me smile. I didn't want him to miss it, but I did want him to get some rest before the day ahead of him. Plus before his mom notices he's gone. She probably had stuff to drink like everyone else and I passed out.

"Just go to sleep. I'll keep an eye out," I said, looking into his eyes. I felt a connection, and I didn't want ti to stop...

I should go see a doctor about this. Seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?!

I don't understand it...

I never felt this way before. Damn...

"Alright then. Wake me up later..." He said, falling asleep. I looked around until my eyes landed on the town center below. Everyone is still partying, probably drunk as fuck. Can't wait to hear everyone complaining about their hangovers later.

"So... think you can get everyone with you being a 'hero'?" A voice behind me said. I recognize that voice anywhere... and I hate it every time I hear it.

"What do you want, Coon?" I asked him, watching him emerge out from behind a tree. He had a different look on his face, not just an evil one, but one that was eyeing down Kyle.

"Oh, I think you know. 'Mysterion is the greatest hero ever!', 'Who is Mysterion, cause he is so cool!'" He sarcastically said, walking closer to where I was sitting. He smirked and scratched me on the face. I tried not to flinch and wake up Kyle at the impact. Blood spilled down my cheek, and it hurt, of course.

"Reveal yourself, and tell them I'm the real hero. I actually protect the city. I don't go off with people and bang them while pretending to be a good guy," He continued, madness with a hint of jealously on his voice. Psh, like he knows what being a hero is like.

"Like I ever would. Besides, you're the one sneaking off with people and probably banging them. But what do I know? I'm just Mysterion," I replied, smirking and wiping the blood off my face. God thing I always wear a hood during school.

"Just you wait, I'll expose you one day..." He said, running down the hill and back to the ongoing raging party at the center. What an idiot... but what if tomorrow he looks at all of us for scratch marks???

I need to stop worrying. So much goes through my mind, but no one knows it. I keep it bottled up inside me, cause who would care about what I would have to say? Maybe Kyle, or possibly Stan, but no one else would. I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun, I guess.

During the day, I'm just a pervert who hides in his orange hood. But at night, I'm the person/hero everyone loves. Double lives are hard to live, especially if no one at  **all**  can know about it.

Not even your closest friend.

**~~~~~~**


	4. Just the Two of Us

 

**Kyle's POV**

**~~~~~~~~**

"Kyle... wake up," A voice said. I opened my eyes, light shining in my eyes. I feel more tired than before... maybe I shouldn't fell asleep. For a second I thought I was at home, in my room, but nope. Everything came rushing back to me as I fully sat up, Mysterion still allowing me to lay on him. I put my head back down on his shoulder, looking at the sunrise in front of me

"Are you always out here at this time? Watching this..." I asked, still drowsy. He looked at me and stood up, taking me with him. He looked back, shielding his eyes from the rays of sun that can blind people if stared at for too long. 

"Yeah, mostly. We might want to start heading back. Don't you have school?" He asked me, walking forwards until he was at the place where the hill started to go downwards. I followed him, standing next to him once more. He seemed to move a little closer to me, but not by much. Plus I didn't really mind. 

"You're right. I do have school... but I don't want to go down just yet," I replied, sitting down. I could feel my pants getting wet from the snow beneath us, but I didn't mind. As long as I was with him. But it got a little too cold, and I jumped up, startling the hero just a little bit.

"You got scaaaaared!" I teased, only to be playfully pushed over a little bit. He looked a little red, and it was... kinda adorable in a way.

"I did  **not**  get scared!" He announced, obviously lying. From what I've seen him do, I thought a little scare wouldn't affect him. Haha, guess I was wrong. He was facing away from me, not noticing I was walking away back to town. I mean, I gotta get to school and tell everyone about this! Even though they won't listen to me...

"HEY! WAIT UP!" He shouted from behind me, running down the hill. Took him long enough, but he shouldn't be running down the hill. It's pretty stee-

"AGHHHHHHH!" He yelled, tumbling down the snow covered hill. He was coming right towards me, but I dodged him pretty easily, looking at him as he finally stopped himself. By this time, I was literally dying of laughter. Just laughing so hard. I didn't mean to laugh at him and be mean, it was just because it was funny!

"I-I'm SORRY!" I managed to stutter out, calming myself down. He glared at me but soon laughed along also. See, this is why we can get along so well. Even though we've known each other for a short amount of time, I feel like we have a connection somehow. Like we knew each other. Somehow...

"It's fine. My mistake for deciding it was a good idea to run down a hill with a cape," He responded, getting up and grabbing my hand. I held his back, and off we went, walking down the hill. We had yet another comfortable silence as we snuck around town, making sure no one saw two kids walking around together, one being the masked hero of the town. I looked over at him while we were walking down the street to my house, seeing something different than what was there last night.

"What are those scratch marks on your face?" I asked, noticing some dried up blood. I couldn't see it before since it was on the other side of his face, but now it's a little noticeable. We stopped walking and turned to face each other. We were a little close... a little closer than we should've been.

"Do you know who The Coon is?" He asked me, a serious look on his face. yeah, he usually does have one on, but this one was a little different. Sort of worried, but still serious. Of course, I knew who he was. He was a villain trying to hurt Mysterion and anyone who gets in his way! 

"Of course I do," I firmly responded, looking directly into his eyes. His eyes looked like a really pretty dark blue, but that could've been from the shadow of his hood. I'll just assume they're blue, not light or dark.

"Well, he did this to me. You were sleeping though. He said he'll try to see who did it during sch- later..." He said to me. Was he about to say 'during school'? So does he go to my school? I mean, by his age, I guess so. Maybe he's in my grade! That would be cool! Snapping back into reality and focusing on what he said, I responded with a simple nod.

"Get going now. You don't wanna be late. Or be caught going into your room," He told me, running back the way we came. I couldn't help but stare at him, running down the sidewalk. Waving, knowing he wouldn't see from this far away, I walked inside, no one home. Even Ike went to the party, and he wasn't bad yet. Hope he's safe... 

"Damn... it's already 7:20 AM. How long was I out?" I asked myself out loud, making some coffee. I don't usually drink coffee, but I'm gonna need it to make it through today. Putting a crap ton of sugar and stuff like that into the cup, I drank it. It was disgusting, but I had to. While standing at the counter, I replayed last nights events in my head, everything still crystal clear. 

Mysterion... he was awesome and my top idol. I always wanted to be a hero, but I could never top him. The news always had a story on him, but he never revealed himself to the public. One day, I hope to know who he is... and maybe the world will know who this amazing guy is. 

I want to find out everything about him. Everything...

I am his number one fan, after all. He maybe knew that and that's why he came to me. Me...

Just the two of us...

 


	5. Wow, Gym Class Sucks

**Kyle's POV**

**~~~~~~~~**

"Why are you so smiley today? And tired?" Stan asked the ginger next to him, smiling and drinking coffee like an idiot. That ginger was, in fact, me, who can't stop remembering the events of last night.

"I met the most amazing person... who was MY FREAKING IDOL!" I exclaimed, Stan, looking confused as ever. He also was looking a bit down, like...

"Stan, did Wendy break up with you again?" I asked, drinking even more coffee. I feel like Tweek, but with a small thermos than his. Mine was 24 ounces, and his was about double the size! That kid needs to get his head together and stop drinking coffee! I focused back on Stan, who had just tole me something while I wasn't listening.

"Of course she did, and left me for Bebe! That bitch..." He murmured, watching the two hand in hand walking down the hallway. He flipped them off as he walked by, getting the finger in return by both of them

"It's like she didn't even care about me in the first place..." He started, tuning him out and going back to my own thoughts. Seriously... Stan needs to stop trusting Wendy and going in relationships with her. I can't handle him ranting about Wendy any longer!

"Stan! Please, stop. Just... get over her already!" I yelled at him, finally snapping. Maybe it was from my tiredness, or whatever...

"W-Why?! I loved her! I can't let her go that easily!" He replied, tears dripping from his eyes. Bullcrap, WE'RE IN 4TH GRADE! He doesn't know what love even is! We're all so young and naive... well most of us are. Kenny, he does know a lot about 'things', I guess.

"Stan, cut the crap and move on! I'm done with you right now..." I said walking away and taking another sip of coffee. This kid, I tell ya. At least he's not as bad as-

"KYLE! IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE PERSON!" Cartman yelled behind me, running up to me while throwing a bad at me. I caught it, dropping the binders in my other arm. He treats me like I'm his slave or something like that...

"Shut up, fatass," I replied, dropping his bag on the ground 'by accident'. We both had gym class right now, and both of us were late cause he can't just leave me alone. He even tries to flirt with me at times, which is weird???

"Let's go, and carry your own damn bag!" I told him, walking through the double doors, Cartman following a little too closely behind. Everyone was already in the locker rooms, which means we were really late. 

"Ugh... thanks to you for not just carrying my bag, we're LATE!" He exclaimed, only in result to me shoving him against the wall, ready to punch him as soon as he said some stupid remark. Instead, he just turned really red..?

"It's not my damn fault! So stop blaming me for random stuff like this!" I yelled at him, hoping no one could hear us. If someone walked in on us like this, they might get the wrong idea...

"Aww, it's my fault? LIAR!" He yelled back in reply, glancing around nervously. He was so red, maybe as red as my hair now that I think about it. A door opened, breaking my glare into his eyes.

"Kyle?" Two voices said at the same time.

Shit.

 

**~~~~~**

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~**

 

"Kyle?" Stan and I both said at the same time after walking out of the locker room at the same time. I was a little red of embarrassment, considering I don't really take my hood off. But this class, I had to. Every time is different for how people will react. Today is the day we play the one day we were never allowed to play: Dodgeball.

"U-Uh... I can explain!" He stuttered, turning red as Cartman was right now.

Cartman's embarrassed? Or blushing...

I felt my heart crack just a little bit, considering I did have a little thing for Kyle... even though it may just be a wave of something, I guess?

"We were just... Uh... hanging out???" He said. I replied with a quick first response of, "That sounded like a damn question, fatass. Tell me what you both really doing," His eyes darted quickly around the room, then at Stan.

"STAN! Stan was the reason we were... uh... fighting! Yeah!" He stuttered, obviously making something up on the spot. Jealously rushed over me, and I'll get my revenge during the game today.

**~~~~~**

**Time Skip**

**~~~~~**

"ALRIGHT, WHERE THE HELL ARE TWEEK AND CRAIG?!" The gym teacher yelled at us. I snickered while looking up and down the line at all my classmates. Clyde (who was towards the end) raised his hand, maybe having a clue on where the two lovebirds were. We all know they are a thing, and of course, I saw them almost do things last night.

"Yes Clyde," The teacher called on him, looking like he regrets calling on him. He was, in my opinion, kind of dumb. Just my opinion, nothin' special.

"W-well, I saw them in the locker room together. I was the last one out beside them, so maybe they're still getting changed," He replied, turning a little red after saying that.

"They might be fucking!" Cartman shouted out, who was standing next to Clyde. The class erupted in laughter, only to get all of us detention. beside Kyle and I. I didn't think it was that funny, and neither did him. We just looked at each other, the way we did last night. But he doesn't know it was me. He knows it was Mysterion. We broke our stare at each other when the teacher started talking again. I never did remember his name...

"Since Eric was the cause of that  **horrible**  interruption, why don't you go check on them?" He said, pointing towards the door to the boy's locker room. I snickered just a little but quickly quieted down when I saw the teacher glare at me.

"Sweet. I get to see a homosexual intercourse," He chuckled, getting a two-week detention from the teacher. As normal students would do when the teacher isn't paying attention or scolding a student for not following the rules, we all started talking. I started walking over to Kyle, only to be interfered with Stan talking to me.

"SO HEY KENNY!" He exclaimed, looking a little red. Is everyone getting sick or something? Why does everyone turn red?! Not of embarrassment, but of...

NOW I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME

shitshitshitshitshit! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

I can't like Kyle, can I?

"... and I was gonna ask what I should do and who I should aim for next!" He finished, not realizing I wasn't listening to him the whole time. I shook my head, breaking my train of thought. 

"Huh? Sorry, had something important on my mind," I said, chuckling nervously only to get a death stare from him. He walked over to Kyle, who was chatting (arguing... don't tell him I thought that) with Bebe about something. I swear, Stan's gonna be the one to take Kyle. Probably not Cartman, cause I know Kyle hates him.

"...both IN DETENTION! FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" The teacher yelled at Tweek and Craig, who were both intensely red or embarrassment. They were both caught in the act, which made me smile. Cartman was there with them also, since he was dragged up with him. Apparently, Cartman was the one who found the duo, which is kinda surprising.

"Alright, now that we found the two sickos, we can continue class. Starting with dodgeball!" He said, throwing a dodgeball right at Token, who caught it perfectly. I looked at Stan and Kyle, who were talking and glancing at me.

Huh?

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Wow, Gym Class Really Does Suck

 

Kenny's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright everyone, line up according to team! Red versus blue! We went over this yesterday!" Our gym teacher yelled at us, everyone trying to get with their team as fast as possible to kick each other's asses. I was on the Blue team with Wendy, Cartman, Tweek, Token, Butters, and some other kids. The red team consisted of Kyle, Stan, Craig, Clyde, Heidi, and other kids.

All the balls (haha... I'm so kid appropriate, am I right? Okay, stop it weird thoughts) we're in the center of the gym, both teams on either side. We were all waiting to kick each other asses. I scanned the like of kids on our other team, eyeing them down.

Kyle and Stan were talking, but both giving the death stare to out team. Craig, of course, was flipping everyone off while chatting with Clyde. Heidi was staring at Cartman, with Cartman not noticing the girl staring at him.

"Hey, fatass, your girlfriend is staring at you!" Wendy whisper-shouted to Cartman, which replied with a middle finger to the staring girl and Wendy at the same time. Classic Cartman, I tell ya.

"And... GO!" The teacher yelled as the whistle blew. We all started throwing dodge balls at each other, the other team getting us easily. The whole thing was a blur, and I barely remember everyone running and trying to get each other out.

"Hehe... goodbye Kenneth," someone behind me muttered, hitting me with something in the head. That's the last thing I remember. And we were barely in the game! My god, Cartman, don't you have any control!

Those thoughts ran through my mind as I laid on the floor, my head pounding as I couldn't get up on my own. Before I passed out, I hear one last thing

"Nice try, Mysterion,"

**~~~~~~**

**Cartman's POV**

**~~~~~~**

Did I just kill him?

Nah, I didn't hit him hard enough for that much damage to happen. But jeez, two weeks of detention for me?! Wow, what an asshole our gym teacher is. But in order to get one week off of it, I had to bring Kenny up to the nurses office.

The two reasons I knew that Mysterion was Kenny so easily was that he had the scratch mark on the side of his face. I noticed how he had some makeup on the side of his face, and they gym was so hot today that I noticed some of it coming off, revealing the mark.

See, I'm smart! AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS JUST THAT FUCKING STUPID? Everyone thinks that, with even some people saying it out loud. I act like it doesn't bother me that much, but it hurts a lot inside. Over time, you grow immune to that sense of worthlessness and names.

I think about how much Kyle insults me all the time, but does he really like me inside. Out of al my research, it does prove that Kyle does like me. I took so many online quizzes that all said he liked me! You can't deny the facts! On another note, DAMN! The walk to the nurses office is far as FUCK!

But I finally got there, giving her the limp body of Kenny, who didn't seem like waking up just yet. He had dark circles under his eyes, probably from running around all night and stuff like that.

I broke free of my thoughts when I was being asked a question, the whole times not paying attention at all

"Hmm?" I hummed, the nurse sighing at my lack of attention. She must be pissed off at something today.

"I said, how did he get hurt?" She repeated, expecting me to answer that question soon. Oh shit... IMEANICANTTELLHERIDIDITONPURPOSE! Nghhhhhhh...

"I-I mean , it was during gym class, and U-uh we were playing dodgeball and-" I started, stuttering along with way. She gasped as soon as I said dodgeball, leaving the office and going to the front hall immediately. I looked down at Kenny on the cot, smirking at my success. Oh boy, I love getting what I want.

I left the office, hearing the breathing of Kenny in one ear and the yelling of the nurse to the office phone in the other, probably ranting about unsafe dodgeball is and stuff to our gym teacher.

But one thing's for sure that Kenny now knows, and he can't change it:

What's mine is mine, and he cannot take it from me. If he does, I will do whatever it takes to get it back.

No matter what the consequences are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	7. Dodgeball is Now Banned; You're Welcome

**Kyle's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This is why I really fucking hate Cartman. He keeps doing dumb shit like this just so he can either get attention or prove a stupid point. Kenny still isn't back yet, so I'm literally running through the halls trying to see if he's okay. 

"Is Kenny up yet?" I asked the nurse, who was typing at her computer. She sighed heavily, giving away that she was heavily annoyed. She faced me, tilting the glasses and getting a good look at me. I was down here quite often due to Cartman, but she never really wants to see me. Hell, she doesn't really want to see anyone at this point. 

"The poor kid in the hood? Yeah, he's not up yet. Another kid came in here just a few minutes ago, asking the same exact damn question. Sherman... no... Sage... no... Ah! Stan! You should know him," She said, looking at the cot behind her. A boy with messy blonde hair was visible on the bed.

Kenny.

"Fuck... you... Cartman..." A muffled voice said, Kenny turning around to see he was no longer in the gym, but in the nurses office. I walked over to him and explained what happened. His expression changed a whole lot during the conversation, and I couldn't really read them, giving I was so tired and remembering the events took up a lot of my energy and focus.

"Well, damn. What time is it?" He asked, looking around the room to find a clock. Of course, the only clock in the room was one blocked by my hat. 

"Oops, sorry," I said, moving out of the way, only to bump into Cartman, who had just entered the room randomly.

"Well, well, well, the supportive boyfriend is here to save the day. What coincidence you would be here too," He said, chuckling lightly while talking my hat off my hea-

WAIT

My hair's such a mess that I can't even do anything to it besides hide it under my hat, which isn't really doing much. Some of my red hair is finally starting to stick out, which is worrying for me. 

"GIVE IT BACK, FATASS!!!" I yelled, tacking the asshole in front of me. God, I hate him to the core.

**~~~~~~~**

**Cartman's POV**

**~~~~~~~**

I love him so much...

He's so fucking adorable when he's like this. Angry over some stupid thing because I played a little prank like that.

"Not until you admit something," I said, smiling at the position we were in. The nurse just went over to check on Kenny, an didn't care about Kyle and I, who were arguing on the floor. What a school we go to.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME WITHOUT ME HAVING TO DO ANYTHING!" He yelled, trying once again to grab the hat out of my hands. Of course, I pulled it away, making sure he couldn't reach it.

"Say 'Cartman is the best. Ever.'" I said, getting up and staring to walk away with his hat in my hands. He didn't run after me, which is kind of strange for him. Either way, I know that he loves me, and he can't deny it. He will be mine by tomorrow, which is Friday. If he refuses...

That's for another time to think about.

**~~~~~~~**

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~~~**

"I actually think you look nice without your hat," I said, to Kyle, my face heating up just barely. Sitting up, I looked at Kyle straight on, who was now standing up and looking at Cartman, who was walking away with Kyle's hat. 

I know he's obsessed with Kyle, but this is taking it a little too far in my perspective.

"T-Thanks. Y-you look nice without your hood, even if your hair is really messy," He replied, making me blush. I never gotten a compliment like that when I'm not Mysterion. When I'm him, everyone praises and adores him, not the person who inside. Mysterion is just a mask, covering my identity up like a shield protecting a solider from a sword.

"Let's go. It's getting kinda boring in here," I said, putting my hoodie back on. By the time I got to the door, Kyle took my hood off my head, making me look in the mirror. The scratch was gone, and I looked.. normal.

"Thanks, Kyle," I said gratefully, looking at my reflection in the mirror once more.

Maybe it was a sign...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Can You... Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I swear
> 
> and my writing is quality stuff cause I just re-read it haha
> 
> "'Sweet, I get to see a homosexual intercourse' He chuckled, getting a two-week detention from the teacher."
> 
> "I think about how much Kyle insults me all the time, but does he really like me inside. Out of all my research, it does prove that Kyle does like me. I took so many online quizzes that all said he liked me! You can't deny the facts!"
> 
> Update - Dec. 11, 2018- I swear the writing gets better lol

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying in my bed that night, I knew I couldn't go out. Cartman's on the watch, and he knows. I'm becoming weaker by the day; sadness, loneliness, hunger, pain, and desire are all eating me up inside. I look at the cracked ceiling, unknown stains covering the cream-colored paint. My room was a damn mess, my parents probably being the ones who ruined it more than it already was.\

A sigh escaped my mouth as I glanced over at my alarm clock. 12:12AM, it read. In three minutes, the alarm for when I would get up will go off, making as little noise as possible so I would not wake up any of my family members. They already started losing hope in me, calling me a mistake or whatever.

We all have about three minutes to live, just that every-time we take a breath, we reset that clock. Sometimes, like now, I wish I could hold my breath until it's gone. But I know I'll just come back. Every time I die, I just come back, hoping it'll be the last time. But it never is, and I would  **never**  consider this a blessing. I would consider it a curse; one that will probably never go away.

I heard small beeps from my left side. It's 12:15, and I wanted to sleep for once in the damn life. Sleep deprivation was getting to me, and I held it off as long as possible with many different methods, usually coffee or even small doses of drugs at times. It's not healthy, but it does help. Even small cuts on my arm can keep me awake, especially if the knife is burning hot.

I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the world around me. Dark is... one word to describe it. A broken nightlight flickered a few times out of the corner of my eye, making me block my eyes from it. I was so used to the dark that sudden flashes of light weren't really my thing. Wait a minute...

My nightlight stopped working years ago and we moved it to another room, so the only source of light could be from the outside.

A glance out the window answered my question as The Coon unlocked my window, climbing into my room. He landed on the floor, me not caring enough to care in the first place.

"Hey, fuckface," He said while I just watched. It wasn't a surprise that he was in here, since he probably has nothing better to do with his bullshit. I looked at him, a small frown showing on my face. I collapsed back onto my pillow, looking up the the ceiling once more. After making a quick wish on wanting to be dead for good, my bed shifted. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with a hint of madness in his eyes

"So... you gonna explain why you're not out tonight, Mysterion?" He asked, crawling on top of me in a very... sexual position. I was about to shove him off when he pinned both of my hands down onto the bed, me being too weak to try and resist. Another sigh escaped my mouth as I asked why he is even here.

"I'm planning something big, and I know it has something to do with a special someone," He replied with a wink. I rolled my eyes as he lifted one of his hands from my arm and brushed my cheek, causing my face to heat up slightly at the sexual tension between us. I snapped back into reality, using my now free hand to shove him off of me.

"Why are you telling me this, exactly? If you're the bad guy, then why are you telling the good guy about your evil plans? Are you really that stupid?" I asked him, watching him get up and slowly walking back to the window. In this time, he reached into his back pocket, grabbing a small silver object with one of his hands.

"Well, if I knew a major secret you wouldn't want to get out **, then maybe you might just want to not get involved...** " He said, pulling out a... TAPE RECORDER?!

Jolting up, I ran towards him, only to have him run outside, leaving with evidence I was a hero. Well,  **the**  town hero that everyone knows and loves. A facepalm followed that as a secondary alarm went off, just in case I didn't wake up the first time it went off.

Stumbling back to my bed, I collapsed, trying to comprehend everything that was going on. I don't know who the special someone he mentioned was, but I'm hoping it's someone I fucking hate. That would be a blessing. He'll probably pull something stupid also, and not get away with it this time.

Or will he? I sighed one last time, knowing my tiredness was really getting to me. As my eyes started to close, one thought crossed my mind. One thought that would make me think a little more than I usually do tomorrow.

Is this really worth it?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. Where's Cartman?

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I smiled.

I fucking smiled for the first time in a while. A genuine one that wasn't from being around the person I like. One that was from actually getting enough sleep and feeling way better about everything.

Until the events from last night replayed in my mind once again. Then I wished I was still asleep or dead, whichever would come first/faster. A heavy sigh escaped my mouth, showing up due to the cold air. Everyone was staring at me, or just down in my direction in general.

"Does something seem off to you, like something is wrong or something," Kyle asked, finally breaking the awkward silence and tension building up between us three-- wait...

"Yeah, like we aren't being tortured and we're just having a nice, normal morning for once in our lives," Kyle said, also oblivious at Cartman's absence. They must think that he's still here (due to being around him so much), so they haven't noticed/gotten used to the change.

"Okay, are you guys that fucking stupid?! Cartman's not here!" I exclaimed, slapping myself in the face with my own hand, the SBF's then realizing the fatass wasn't here this morning. If he was running late, then we would hear him running down the road yelling "You guys! You guys," then adding something stupid afterwards.

"It's just too quite and awkward not having him around, and I guess I didn't notice," Stan awkwardly said, adjusting his hat as the bus approached out stop. As we got on, it was silent, everyone anxiously waiting the arrival of Cartman, probably wondering if he missed the bus again. 

I saw Stan, who was sitting a seat in front of me, check his phone quickly, only to turn around and shrug, noting that he hasn't gotten anything from Cartman. If anything, he probably would've texted Kyle first, usually to tell him he was running late (or just for calling him something).

A soft piano version of "Accidentally in Love" started playing from my phone, in which I immediately checked, mostly to get it to shut up, but to also see what Kyle sent to me. He usually sits in the back of the bus, usually talking to Craig, Tweek, and Clyde. He does talk to us, but just mostly at any other time during the day. It was a picture of...

Cartman setting something up? Taken from his Instagram story? I sighed and opened up messages, not wanting to shout anything halfway across the bus that could blow anyone's cover (especially mine) or risking walking around on the bus. I did not need a detention at a time like this.

 

What the fuck is he doing now? **(Me, Sent)**

 **(Kyle (Hopefully Future Babe) <3, Received): **Probably another Cartman thing, idk

Makes sense, but why would he put it on his Insta story? Kinda stupid isn't it?  **(Me, Sent)**

 **(Kyle (Hopefully Future Babe) <3, Received):**  I honestly don't know, but it doesn't look that bad, right?

I wouldn't trust it. It's fucking Cartman, remember? **(Me, Sent)**

 **(Kyle (Hopefully Future Babe) <3, Received):** OK, OK, fine. We'll talk about this later in class or something   **  
**

K.  **(Me)**

Bye <3  **(Me, Deleted)**

I sighed for about the 5th time today, kinda losing track around 5 minutes ago, where the last of my fucks to give flew away. I looked around, realizing no one was sitting next to me, probably because they don't want to sit next to the "kid in the ratty jacket"

Heh, if only they knew what I did. Considering Cartman, he would've probably leaked the tape as of now, making one of his crazy claims and getting the whole school buzzing. But nothing happened... yet.

I tapped Stan on the shoulder, making him jump just the slightest bit. His ears turned slightly red as he faced me, kneeling on the seat to get a better look at me without hurting his neck. I explained the quick text conversation between Kyle and I, a trace of jealously appearing on his face. I ignored it for now, thinking it was nothing.

"Okay, so obviously he's planning something, but  _what_ is the real question," He started, thinking a little while opening his phone, most likely to look on Cartman's story. A screenshot and a little brightness and expose tweak and he was in the announcement room, hooking up a microphone or something. It was hard to tell exactly what he was doing, but it was obvious to where he was.

"Should we stop him?" I asked, a hint of panic in my voice. Usually this didn't happen (where I started to freak out), but maybe a few more hours of sleep were making me have... logical decisions?

When I was tired, I made more daring decisions, but came at a cost of always being hella tired and not willing to do anything. Actually getting sleep was a whole different story, which involved second-guessing myself, but keeping myself safe. I sighed (again) at my double-sided mind, wishing I went out last night. Me and my life choices, am I right. 

I was crushing on a guy who was probably obsessed with my superhero side, the person who ranked the lowest on the "Who's the Kindest?" list was The Coon, who was also fucking Eric Cartman, and the other friend I have who's kinda normal is just trying to help and exist when we have all this shit going on. 

We didn't even start the day and I already had a massive headache from overthinking everything and making rational decisions.

All I can hope is something good happens in the end, that's all.

"Please let this be a normal day where Cartman gets in trouble for something stupid, Kyle is himself, Stan is (probably) trying to win the heart of Wendy due to peer pressure and stuff, and I just go around reading Playboy magazines, acting like I'm totally 100% straight and the pervert everyone wants me to be," I started muttering, walking off the bus and going into school, Stan and Kyle following close behind, "without the whole school finding out I'm the vigilante that's been helping everyone out as best as I can."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Never Let Cartman Do Anything. Ever.

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was almost 9AM when the announcement tone went off, most of us sighing of relief for that. It saved us from the most boring lesson in history, which was the subject most people hated. We all listened in, only to hear the voice of the "beloved" Eric Cartman.

"Good morning, South Park Elementary! Today is Monday, January 8th, 2018, and is also the day where we announce the school's Winter's Dance!" He started, cheers coming from the girls and groans coming from the guys. I was indifferent about these events, so I just kept listening, not having an opinion on the topic.

"That's right! The dance that all the girls love and the guys hate! It will be on January 31st from 7-9PM! So you got a few weeks to find your special someone to bring to the dance! Or just go alone, you fucking loners... Anyways, those tickets will be on sale starting next week for $3 a pop. It is semi-formal, so please try not to dress as if you're going to strip club afterwards, going to pass out on the dance floor, or if you look like you're from a poor family. Except Kenny. He's can't dress any other way," He laughed while I was wondering how much trouble I would be in if I went and punched him right now. I estimate about a day or two of suspension.

"Aaaaaand... we also have a very special guest attending that night! That's right! We will have the one, the only..." He started, building up the suspense, everyone either being  _really_  interested or just remotely interested, "Mysterion, who will reveal himself to the whole school on that night! Also, the more important Coon will be there also, but not revealing himself to the crowd." I stood up in my seat along with Kyle and Stan, who probably had the same reaction as me. 

"Boys, sit down-" Was all Mr. Garrison could say before our trio bolted out of the room, trying to make the quickest route to the announcement room in our heads. Of course, it had to be on the other side of the damn school, because this plot had to have something like that happ--

"Turn here! The first graders are getting out of their specials! we'll get stuck of we go straight!" Stan yelled, interrupting my weird thought that just came into my mind. The announcements kept going on as we ran down the almost never-ending hallway, trying to make the most of our time.

"Yes, yes, yes, Mysterion did, in fact, say yes to coming to our school's dance. He also told me that at persistently 8PM that night, he would reveal himself, _no matter what happens_. Anyways, onto today's birthday's..." He continued talking as we  _finally_ reached the damn room, trying to bust open the door. Of course, the fatass locked it, probably predicting this would happen. I do have to say, he can be smart at times, but he's still Eric Cartman. There has to be some flaw in his plan, whatever it was.

"Step aside, you two. I got this," Stan said, Kyle trying to explain how this was a bad idea. He ran right into the door, trying to get it to break down, only to earn laughs from the two of us. In between laughs, Kyle muttered, "The door opens the other way, idiot."

"I knew that," Stan stuttered, turning a shade of dark pink out of embarrassment. This time, i walked towards the door, pulling a paper clip out of my front pocket, fixed it so it would fit into the lock, and stuck it in, moving it around to see if it would unlock. The SBF's were looking over my shoulder, being a little too close to me for my liking. I glared at them, hoping they would get the signal to back off. Of course they didn't.

"... and remember everyone! Lunch for today is chicken tenders with french fries served with a hot pile of- AAAHHH!" Cartman yelled as we busted into the room, finally getting the door unlocked. He fell out of the stool he was sitting on, stumbling while trying to get away from us.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, you fat fuck?!" Kyle yelled, starting to run over to where Cartman was on the floor. I grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him before he hurt anyone, especially himself. Cartman was trying to explain himself, making up lies and claiming he was just doing his job. I was about to let Kyle (who was begging to let him get at Cartman) go, but I went up to him myself, trying to get him to crack under my deadly glare.

"So, you gonna admit what you're really up to? Or do I have to bust it out of you using-" I started before bring kicked where it mattered most. I tried to act like it didn't hurt, but holy shit it hurt so much. I grunted, trying to keep myself standing while limping from the pain.

"Nope! Not yet, at least," Cartman started once again, Kyle ready to beat the shit out of Cartman. Stan was over with me, trying to convince me to go to the nurse's office. Of course I refused, trying to convince the (slightly red) Stan to let me stay and listen to what the fat fuck had to say, "Just... try to actually stay alive and try not to get kicked in the balls before the Winter Dance. good luck on figuring stuff out, Mys-" He said, only to get knocked out by Kyle in one punch. He never finished his sentence, but I knew exactly what he, or The Coon, was saying. 

He was out to get me, but why? What do I have that he doesn't? A crowd of admirers? People who liked Mysterion? I don't know... but he was way more than me. He's also a greedy bitch, so I better keep that in mind.

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about, but he's out of his fucking mind to have the guts to kick one of his friends," Kyle muttered, watching as PC Principal and Vice Principal Woman ran into the room, wondering what was going on. Apparently, the idiot Cartman didn't turn the microphone off, so everyone heard everything that just happened.

"After school detention. All of you. Except for Eric Cartman, who has two weeks of detention," PC Principal said, all of us groaning in response, "and he might want to take him to the nurse also." We looked back at an unconscious Cartman, who was knocked out on the floor. No matter how bad I wanted to laugh, I didn't, since it would only get me into more trouble.

I stumbled down the hall, still not fully recovered from the "incident" that happened. Kyle, Stan, and I were making our way back to class, knowing we had to explain to literally  _everyone_  what happened in there.

"Ready for a week of detention and of Cartman's usual bitchy behavior?" Stan asked, about to open the door to our classroom where everyone was chatting either about the dance or what happened over the loudspeaker.

"Ready," Kyle and I responded, with Stan opening the door. Everyone came rushing over to us, asking questions about literally everything they could to get the most information

This was going to be one hell of a week. And trust me when I say that: I've been there!

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Talking To A Guy About Guys For Moral Support, I Guess

**Stan's POV (bet you didn't expect that lmao)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello, boys, glad you could make it back with another week of detention," Mr Garrison yelled above everyone's shouting voices. I sighed, looking over at Wendy (who looked super pissed), Bebe's arm around her waist. A spark of jealously passed through my mind, only to be distracted by our "wonderful" teacher to go back to our seats, making us get back into what we were learning just a few minutes ago before announcements.

I kept glancing around the room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Cartman, who would probably kill us later. Not literally, just with a lot of words he didn't know. Basically, we'll die of laughter from him using "photosynthesis" in a sentence wrong. I remember the last time he did that. It was so funny.

"Stanley, stop laughing about a dick joke or something and focus on the worksheet I passed out," Mr. Garrison muttered from his desk, reading the newspaper half-heartedly. Looking down at the paper, I groaned. It was science. Way to change the subjects in such a short amount of time, bitch. I sighed, trying to understand what every little thing on the paper was. The words seemed to circle around the page, my understanding of them slowly dropping down.

"Psst, Stan! You're smart, right?" A whisper behind me said, poking me in the back with the eraser of a pencil. I turned around, looking at Kenny, who was desperately looking around the room for answers. He's a smart guy, but not during science. I knew that for a fact, since he always complained about how useless this was and how he kept failing his tests whenever he got them back.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," I muttered, a light blush appearing on my face. He asked me a few questions and I answered him as best as I could, wanting my crush to think I was smart, even though I had to fucking idea what was going on.

Yes, I'll admit it if it wasn't obvious enough, I may have a small thing for Kenny. Sure, I did like Wendy and all, but I moved on from that! Never was jealous of her and Bebe, and I never will be! Realization hit me as I remembered what happened just a few moments ago, when an actual spark of jealously went through me at the sight of the two together. Well, anything can change, as I like to say!

"Thanks, Stan! You're the best!" Kenny said after I gave him the answers I already knew, my face turning an even darker shade of the red that was already on my face.

"Dude, you okay? Your face looks like a fucking tomato," Kyle said, breaking my train of thought. He was standing in front of my desk, completed paper in hand as usual. Always the first one done, or the first guy at least. I looked up at him, trying to form words in my head. i couldn't just come out and say that I  _liked_  Kenny right then and there, right?!

"I'm fine Kyle, just... umm... that this worksheet is a little hard and I'm trying to finish it..." I stuttered, my voice getting quieter towards the end of the sentence. He sighed and went to hand in his paper as I slammed my head onto the desk, my bring a confused mess.

I should talk to someone about this.

**~~~ Timeskip brought to you by this mess of a story;;; ~~~**

"And so that's why I need your help!" I exclaimed to Craig, who was (hopefully) following along to what I had to say. He nodded and sighed, pulling out a notebook from his bag he carried around to hold his stuff in. Taking one of my pencils I brought along, he opened the notebook up to a new page and started writing different things down.

"Okay, so, from what I can infer from your long-ass story, Bebe and Wendy are dating and you're slightly jealous while crushing on Kenny. But... you also seem to still have an interest in Wendy," He started, pointing to the diagram he drew (see below).

"And? What do you have to say about it?" I asked, observing the (kinda well made) diagram.

"You're confused. You don't know what you want. But all I have to say about this is ask Kenny to the dance. You'll have a better chance of being accepted by him than Wendy, considering her current relationship status and your past relations," He told me, ripping the page to give to me. I don't know why I would need it, but I took it anyways.

"One last question," I said before leaving to go back to the table with Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman (who finally woke up). 

"Shoot."

"That day in gym class, when you and Tweek got into huge trouble... were you two... y'know...."

"No we were not!"

"Okay good, cause that'll be a little weird.

"We were making out though, but that's all you need to know."

"CRAIG!" Tweek exclaimed, both of the instantly turning a dark shade of red. He had just gotten his lunch and was now sitting at the table, and apparently we both didn't know he was there, until now of course.

"Sorry Tweek! But I didn't want him to think we got in trouble because we were doing things like... that intense," Craig said, trying to calm Tweek down. I decided to get out of that situation in case it got worse and went back to my table.

When I got there, they all greeted me, asking what I was doing talking to Craig at his table.

"Nothin' much, just about guy stuff," I replied, not say anything else about what we were talking about, since I don't think anyone really wants to know, "But Kenny, can you meet me after school today?" Kenny looked over at me quickly and nodded yes, getting back to his conversation with Kyle.

The rest of lunch was spend as we would usually spend it: talking. But once the bell rang, everyone poured out minding their own business on the way back to their classrooms, I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Good luck out there, Stan," Craig said to me as I faced him, said person holding hands with Tweek. The both smiled, and my confidence immediately went up.

I wondered one thing: What's going to happen once I do ask him?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	12. I Guess It's A Three Person Date Thing..?

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was curious as to why Stan wanted to meet me after school. Probably something unimportant or stupid, so I just went with it. Either way, kept it out of my mind for most of the day, thinking about what kind of stupid bullshit Cartman was going to pull at the dance. True, he did still have the tape recorder, but that was either confiscated, destroyed, or hidden by now. Plus, it didn't really contain a lot of information necessary for his 'findings' or whatever.

I doodled on my paper, waiting for the final bell to ring so I could leave this hellhole- I mean school... yeah... that's totally what I said. 

Glancing around the room, I noticed Kyle reading, something I observed to be one of his favorite pastimes during class when we weren't learning anything important, such as... well... a lot of things that we learned. It was a book I knew we read in one of the higher grader, knowing Kevin (somehow) read it last year, I think. 

Everything's been weird these past few weeks, mostly between the four of us. Six, if you count Cartman and I as our hero (or villain) personas, which makes everything even more complicated than it already was. Just even trying to process some of the memories from the past few weeks gave me a headache, having two different people to control the memories of making it even harder. One thing that does help is remembering that Mysterion is fucking awesome while I'm trash and quiet, having the occasional outburst and fair share of me being a little bit too cocky in the classroom. 

"Dude, you okay? You seem stressed about something," Kyle asked, looking up from his book. I was expecting him to fold the page he was on, but he claimed it "ruined the book" or something. I did it in front of him once with one of the school's book and he went all off about it, almost hitting my on the head with his own copy of it.

"No, I'm good, just trying to think about what Stan was going to talk to me about after school," I quickly replied, at least a somewhat good excuse coming into mind. True, I wasn't lying about that, but in a way, I kinda was. Oh well, what happens in my mind stays in my mind

"Well you don't have to think about that now, he's coming right over," Kyle whispered, focusing back on his book as I watched Stan walk over from chatting with Clyde, which was pretty unusual for the two. They never talked unless it was for a group project/they are forced to, so it was unusual to see the two interact without a force making them.

No, I was not jealous, and I do  _not_  have any attraction towards Stan. The only thing I was with him is friendship and nothing more. Hey, being pansexual doesn't mean I have to be attracted to every damn person, so don't just assume that about me. Lost in thought, I heard someone clear their throat right in front of me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hmm..?" I hummed, focusing on Stan, who held a paper behind his back. I groaned internally, thinking this was some stupid trick or joke thing. Glancing at he paper then back to his face, he started laughing nervously, quickly looking at some of the others nearby. Kyle was looking at Stan also, a confused look on his face. 

Stan took a deep breath as he handed me the paper, Kyle trying to look over and read what it said without being noticed. Of course, he wasn't as subtle as the thought he was, a playful smirk appearing on my face as I shoved his chair away, making him almost fall over. Stan and I laughed as Kyle regained his balance and turned back to his book, his face red from embarrassment. 

Anyways, aside from that, I turned back to Stan, who directed me towards the paper. I somehow forgot about that and quickly scanned it, realizing it was the official flyer for the dance. I briefly looked at Stan, the room fading as he talked about how, "I really want to go to the dance with you, but I understand if you don't, especially if you think this will ruin our friendship somehow. It's... it's just that... I've been having feelings towards you, and I thought this would be the best way to tell you and stuff-"

I stopped him as I talked to him about this, explaining my personal feelings towards him. Basically, I told him that I was a little confused myself, saying I didn't really know how to feel about this whole situation. It's like my mind froze and I was just spitting out random words that told a lie I was probably going to regret later. He understood, a little upset, but kept pushing me until I agreed.

"I'll go with you, but you have to take Kyle along also," I started, Kyle looking up from his book from me mentioning his name. I guessed he tuned us out, considering he had no clue what the hell was going on. I filled him in, his reaction being how he was only going to be a third wheel. I continued with what I was saying before, "And we can't make Kyle feel like a third wheel or anything like that, got it?"

"So it's kinda like a polyamorous date, right?" Stan asked, looking between the two of us. A smile came on his face as I nodded yes, Kyle still a little confused about the whole situation. He asked how it would work (Stan did a little while after that), and I explained to a certain extent on what it was and how we could do it.

"It's basically up to us on how we want to do it, so we could just go as a group of friends, not including Cartman, and just hang out," I finished, adding one more thing at the end, "unless you guys want to be all romantic and stuff." I winked as we all laughed, me obviously joking.

Well... to a certain extent.

As the final bell rang, we continued talking as we walked out of the class, not waiting for Cartman, who was getting scolded at from the time he got back from lunch to the end of the school day about what he did, also getting his missed work (which he probably wouldn't do either way).

But I still felt as something was off... just slightly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	13. What Are You Going To Do?

**Kyle's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I can't believe I agreed to do this... what was I thinking?" I muttered to myself as I ran my hand through my untamed red hair. I sighed while flopping down onto my bed, regret filling my head. I had a nice dark dress shirt on with navy blue jeans to compliment it. I didn't do anything to my hair (if you couldn't tell), not even putting my hat on due to my mom telling me that I should more like myself than some

"I mean, there's no emotional connection here, right? We're all just friends, right? Am I even straight, or was I never straight? I don't know anything anymore..." I kept talking to myself, thinking about all the things that could go wrong within the next few hours, stressing myself out even more than I should be stressing out at this age. But that's life, I hope.

Hell, it's only been, what? Oh, about twenty-thee days or so. Twenty-three days and it took me this long to actually start regretting this decision. I did finish the little homework we had hours ago, hence why I was (once again) reading in class. Maybe if I was still working on my homework and got all pissed at them for talking so loud, maybe I wouldn't be involved.

But no, I'm stuck here now with a group date to the dance... I guess. I could always just cancel my plans at the last minute, claim I'm sick, whatever. But that seems too mean, even for me. You don't ditch your friends like that, even if you somehow agreed to their stupid plans.

I kept thinking about all of this, especially how the rest of the month went down: detention, relationships, drama, dances, loneliness, Mysterion...

Just the thought of him gave me butterflies, even though I didn't understand or know why. It was a strange thought at first: a masked hero and one of his friends/allies/whatever embarking on adventures together, saving and ridding South Park of crime while being back in bed before dawn.

Well, that was only a crazy weird fantasy I came up with just now. It wasn't a bad idea though, maybe if I tell him he'll maybe take the idea into consideration...

"Yeah, no. Those fantasies aren't gonna become a reality anytime soon, but dream on, Kyle," A voice said, the room becoming colder due to the open window. Not even looking, I replied saying hi to Mysterion, asking why he care here earlier than usual. Usually it's anytime between the hours of 11PM to 1AM, but being here at around 5:30PM is just a little strange.

"Well, I heard you guys had the dance tonight, and I probably wouldn't see you beforehand," He started calmly, jumping into the rook from where he was previously, "Also, it's been a while. About what... a few days since we've last seen each other?"

"Yeah... true... but you don't have I come  _every_  night, you know?" I replied, sitting up on my bed, the familiar figure making his way towards me.

"I know, but it's nice talking to someone at night, especially when no one else cares or anything..." He said to me, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath. I almost asked him what he said, but then remembered he likes to keep to himself.

"That's actually happy and sad at the same time," I chucked, a ping of guilt in my heart at when I said how it was happy and sad. He did look a little sad, so I tried my best to try and cheer him up, thinking about funny memories that happened.

"Remember just last week how, when we went out," I started, us both recalling the memory (me doing a much of hand motions to help retell the story even better), "that dog tried chasing you because he thought that you still had his bone, so he chased you around the block until you jumped onto that ladder, finding another bone to give to him?" A smirk came onto his face, but he quickly hid it. Lightly punching him (jokingly) and a smile on my face, I quickly brought up another memory, trying once again.

"How about when we were running away from those drunk bastards about a week and a half ago. They were trashing us for being different, so they chased us until they passed out in the middle of the road, each one of them falling over each other until they were in a giant pile of drunk middle-aged men. I still have the photos," I brought out my phone, the lock screen and the home screen being just a non-suspicious dark blue pattern. The photos app was locked with a parental control password, one that only I knew so my parents wouldn't get in, unless it was an emergency, "See? The ones on the top were barely awake and were yelling things like 'You're going to hell' and 'We're gonna tell your parents about this!', that stuff that never happened and never will!" 

He finally laughed, looking at the picture. It was a selfie, me on the left side of the photo, the pile right in the middle, and Mysterion on the right side. Of course it was in my favorites album, so I make sure I never lost it in the midst of my other photos (like memes and funny text messages). We recalled some more memories between the two of us, some of them being jumbled up with each other because we both had our own perspectives on each one. But it felt... natural... like he was someone I knew forever but haven't seem them in such a long time. 

Soon, after what felt like hours of taking about the most random things, I heard Ike running up the stairs (along with the yells of my mom, telling Ike to stop running in the house), calling my name to tell me that Stan was here. I froze for a minute, running to the door to make sure Ike didn't see Mysterion in my room.

Ike opened the door before I could get to it, my eyes wide with fear when he said my name slowly. I swallowed my fear and threw it back in my stomach, croaking a small, "Yes..?"

"Close your window and come on. We're running late enough as it is," Was all he said, now walking back down the stairs. Before leaving my room, I turned around to see that he wasn't on my bed anymore, the room empty (besides me being in there).I didn't question how he got out so fast and managed to leave before Ike saw him. Closing the window, this only leave me to wonder...

Where is he going next?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	14. How To Be A Liar

**Kenny/Mysterion's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was  _literally_  on the edge, not of glory, of course. I was on the edge of the Broflovski's house, balancing on the small ledge on the side of the house. I shouldn't be scared right now, since I've jumped from this height many time before, usually only ending up with a few scratches on impact.

Now was not the time to be fooling around or get hurt, however. Instead I have to plan this carefully, taking extra precautions to make sure I don't accidentally fall off. I didn't want to be seen by anyone, much less heard because then they'll see from that.

As I inched my way off, being careful not to slip, I felt it get easier with each step and kept going until it felt like I was just waking like I normally would, each step a step towards me getting off the ledge faster-

"Hey, Mysterion!" A voice said, a familiar one I hated to hear, especially if it's planning on pulling another stupid plan and trying to make it succeed when it (most likely) won't. I jumped slightly, almost losing my balance. Looking up towards the roof, I saw The Coon, undeniably staring down at me with one of his so-called innocent smiles, him trying to look... dare I even say the word... cute(?) in some form?

"What do you want Cartman? I'm kinda busy at the moment?" I muttered, rolling my eyes, "Shouldn't you be... I don't know... making a plan on how you're going to expose me or something? Or maybe you realized how you're not going to succeed with it if I'm going to be there." He reached down and tried pushing me to try and get me to fall off, but he still was pretty far up, so he couldn't reach me even if he tried.

"Nah, already thought of that, and I even took about seven online quizzes and did one online consultation to make sure I wouldn't fail!" He exclaimed, taking out his phone and showing me all the results, all of the somehow being positive, "See? They all said I would succeed! Online quizzes don't lie, you know... Kenny?" I flinched at the use of my name, knowing he was up to one of his bullshit plans once again...

But I only laughed, replying by telling him that those were all fake and that I made all of them, and even verified it by saying I was telling the truth (Read: I lied to that fucker). I kept talking to him, lie after lie, even saying I was the person that he talked to for the online consultation (which was done using only messages, no voice [luckily]), and he sucked it all up like I expected. He had this look of amazement in his eyes as I kept inching away from him, making sure I didn't move too fast or too slow.

"So, if you know so much, recite my whole entire plan, Mysterion," He commanded, leaning towards me. I'm surprised the data's hasn't fallen off the roof yet from how close he was to slipping. I mean, I could also wonder how the roof hasn't broken under his weight, but I was running short on time, plus I was close to the edge of the ledge, the risk of me falling getting higher with every passing second. I inhaled sharply before taking one last step back, the back foot barely on the ledge.

"I would, but I got a dance to be at, since I'm the special guest there. I don't want to be late, now do I?" I smirked, taking The Coon's collar and yanking it down, said person finally slipping off the roof and down into one of the bushes below, landing with a giant  _thump_  on the ground. I snickered to myself, jumping down to the patio below (which took off a few feet from jumping straight to the ground, minimizing damage), then running onto the grass, my cape rustling in the slight wind.

I heard The Coon struggling to get out of the bush, his mask, cape, and costume probably being entangled between the leaves and branches. It wouldn't take him that much longer to get out, but considering him, I had a good amount of time to get away. I didn't forget the amount of time I had to get to my shithole of a house though, realizing that Kyle and Stan were both probably halfway there already. So I stopped standing heroically on the sidewalk and started running like a police dog was chasing me, and let me tell you right now, those things are fast as fuck. Trust me.

I went to my house using the back roads and the woods, occasionally tripping over myself from the speed I was going at. The sight of my house getting closer, the sounds of everyone yelling getting louder until they stopped completely, the moment I jumped into my room once I unlocked my window was when I heard two bodies collapse in the living room. My parents were out cold, which meant I would have an easier time actually being able to leave without a black eye or anything. Also, judging by the fact there was yelling, I guess Kevin took Karen out of the house, or maybe she left by herself.

I threw my Mysterion clothes into my closet and I ran over to my bed, putting on the clothes I set out earlier on. It was a white shirt with a light black jacket, something I found rummaging through Kevin's old clothes one day. Sure, it was torn and it had a few noticeable patches on it, but it still looked nice fit the occasion. For the pants, I just put on a pair of ripped jeans I would normally wear for someone's wedding or some fancy party my parents would make me go to if I didn't have anything nicer to wear.

A knock came from the front door as I glanced at a small box sticking out from under my bed, the shiny finish glinting in the light. My mind had a heated debate as I yelled to the duo outside that I was coming. Before opening the box, I hesitantly asked myself a question I thought I would never ask myself:

_Do I really want to let them forget?_

I ripped open the box, looking at the small handgun inside. A serious look spread across my face as I lifted my pant leg up, wrapping a plastic holder around my leg... you know... just in case.

Once that was all set, I opened the door to my room, quietly made my way to the front door, and hesitantly opened it, the smiling faces of Stan and Kyle before me. A fake smile covered my worried look as i ignored the thoughts of how the events from the dance tonight could change everything, even if it was from one minor fault in what someone says or does.

"Alright, you two? Ready to have some fun?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	15. Am I Third Wheeling Now Or...

**Kyle's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Okay, but like, why are they playing music from 2012?" Clyde muttered under his breath, handing the dollar bill over to the cashier working at the food stand. I was standing nearby, hanging out near the far end of the hall while eating a small bag of off-brand chips. Kenny and Stan went somewhere, in which I wasn't allowed to go along.

I do have to agree with Clyde though; stop playing songs like Call Me Maybe and Gangnam Style, it's been ages since then. Sighing, I looked up and down the hall once again, hoping to see someone I was actually pretty decent terms with--

"Hey Kyle~" The one person I did not want to hear said, probably planing to ruin my night once again. "What is it this time, huh? Gonna try sabotaging the dance, taking a piss in the fruit punch, or what?" I retorted, just wanting him to get out of my face with his stupid bullshit.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude! But I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance with the most awesome person in the whole damn world!" He exclaimed, taking my free hand into his own (by force). I heard a few kids snickering, whispering to each other about this whole situation. Sadly, before I could pull my hand back, I was being dragged into the gymnasium, dropping the chip bag on the ground along the way.

"CARTMAN! WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted as I finally got my hand out of his tight grip, both my hands now in a position to punch the crap out of him. The thing is, he actually looked... sincere and... umm... what's the word... harmless? I don't know, but it was pretty freaking creepy to see him act like a normal human being for once. I lowered my fist slightly as he walked closer to me, only to make my face heat up.

"Kyle, I-I know you want me as well, so let's just go and be together like I've- we've always wanted it to be, r-right?" He stuttered, a slightly crazy look in his eyes. I recognized that look, but it was contradicting heavily with how he was acting and saying. My mind went blank, and I couldn't even formulate a response before I felt something warm touching my lips.

I snapped back into reality to actually notice me that the fatass was actually kissing me, only for him to receive a punch in the face. Thing is, it wasn't from me, who was still in shock over this. I wiped my mouth as the rest of the school went dead silent, the volume of the music being turned down about 90% percent or so. Everyone was staring at Kenny, who had been the one to knock Cartman out. He stood there, nails still digging into his palms.

"Holy shit..." Kenny muttered, backing up so he was next to me, finally processing what was going on around me. We both had almost the same expression, but his eyes were filled with anger instead of surprise. I glanced at him before looking back at Cartman, groaning on the floor in agony.

"You... just punched Cartman," I mumbled, Stan finally running over from the corner he was in. He looked at the damage, smiling for some reason. I would've been laughing as well if I wasn't in shock. But either way... it was pretty funny to see him hurt because he did deserve it.

"Yeah I did," Kenny replied, a small smirk forming on his lips as his eyes lit up, some of the kids starting up their own conversations once more and going back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened. In all honesty, this has to have been one of the most normal things to happen in South Park.

"Thanks," I said, walking away out of the gymnasium and back to the corner I was hanging out at. I also grabbed some extra money out of my pocket to buy another chip bag, Cartman making me drop the previous one.

"Hey, Kyle! Why don't you come with us, since you're supposed to be in our group of whatever we are," Stan finally said, wrapping an arm around Kenny's waist (he looked very uncomfortable in that position from his facial expression). The decision swayed in my mind for a moment before settling in on the "go with them" decision.

The three of us went off, Cartman still lying in the middle of the floor and crying as if he was dying on the floor. I looked back as the other two took me out, some people still standing around and whispering, most likely gossiping, about us. Yes, us: the trio of guys who just casually walked outside after being the main source of what just happened to mister Eric Cartman, the one who would probably get revenge on us just for pleasure.

"Just ignore them, Kyle. That's what I've learned to do," Kenny mumbled in my ear as Stan what chatting to him about some random thing that happened to him in a new and popular game. I'm pretty sure Kenny wasn't interested at all because he just kept nodding and saying, "Okay," or, "Cool." I was just listening in, not really having any input on their conversation as I stood there idly. I would've left already and hung out with Clyde and Token if I really had to, but Stan would probably just drag me back. Kenny tried to get out a few times as well, but a little less sub-

"HEY EVERYONE!" A voice shouted through the speakers in the gym, the volume being so loud that it echoed through the hallways of the school.

 "I KNOW WHO MYSTERION IS! AND IT'S NONE OTHER THAN KENNY MCCORMICK HIMSELF!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	16. Who I Really Am Isn't Always Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOOP THIS STORY IS GETTING CLOSE TO COMPLETION AND THEN MY OTHER SOUTH PARK STORIES COULD BE WORKED ON AGAIN I'M EXCITED KSJFNKREJNFKJDRN
> 
> Also quickly #2: Once this story is done, should I make a sequel..?

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"HEY EVERYONE!" A voice shouted through the speakers in the gym, the volume being so loud that it echoed through the hallways of the school.

"I KNOW WHO MYSTERION IS! AND IT'S NONE OTHER THAN KENNY MCCORMICK HIMSELF!"

\--

I sighed heavily, just really not wanting to deal with this anymore. I took Kyle's hand (earning a small scoff from Stan) and walked back into the gym, looking at the petite figure on the stage. He was nervously holding the microphone, trying to stutter out a sentence to say what proof he had for his unrealistic claim.

"S-So... umm... I-I don't really have any proof for this, but I know! I-I saw it with my own eyes!" Butters continued, moving his hand up to shield his eyes form the bright light shining down on him. I hear Stan mutter, "Knew it," under his breath, earning a light punch in the arm from Kyle's free hand. 

"THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE  _MY_  LINE!" A totally not obvious voice shouted, slowly jogging to where Butters currently is to say his version of that line. I almost laughed at their stupidity, because neither of them have proof. Sure, Cartman has the tape recorded and stuff, but how's that going to help him prove that I'm the vigilante in dark purple?

I let go of Kyle's hand and walked towards Cartman, people moving over and making a path for me as I walked by them. I earned a few compliments, some good wishes, and even a few claps from my fellow classmates. I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me, the concerned faces of Kyle and Stan following close behind. They both stopped, Stan getting a hint to go back where our other classmates were.

His steps were the only thing that were heard throughout the room, everyone else practically holding their breath to hear every sound that happens in the room. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding, shuffling slowly towards the red-head in front of me.

Inches apart, taking a shaky breath in and out, putting on my Mysterion voice, saying, "You know... some of your hair is sticking out." in a low whisper. Those were the only things needed to see Kyle's eyes light up in surprise, a true burst of happiness showing by just his expression. I didn't try to wipe the smile off my face as I would normally do, but let it stay there, just for a single moment.

"идиот" Kyle leaning in and planing a small kiss on my cheek, my heart practically fluttering out of my chest. Sure, there were a few groans of disgust and such, but I do know that none of that mattered. I actually... felt... something. I'm not one to ponder over my feelings, especially if it's over something like crushes and such. We're so naïve in these topics, from being so young, but so mature in other ways. It's weird, but so is life.

Smiling, I continued walking, my heart rate increasing with every step I took. I was never this nervous, especially when I was about to do what I do best. The sound of my shoes going up the steps echoed throughout the room, Cartman glaring daggers at me from where he was standing towards the back. He scoffed as I took the microphone from a slightly shaking Butters, a hint of fear in my eyes. 

"I... I really didn't want people to find out... because I really just wanted to protect the people I care about. I didn't want to become the big name in South Park, nor did I want all this attention," I sighed, a small chuckle going along with it, "But... here we are. I'm standing on this stage, you all are watching or recording, and I believe now would be the time to reveal myself. Yes, my fellow students, I am the hero in dark purple.

"The hero that tries to do his best to protect his friends, only to almost hurt them. I am the one who saves our shit town when it needs saving, the one who lashes out at people when I'm this alter-ego but jokes about the same topic when I'm not Mysterion, I'm even the one who sacrifices my life multiple times to save you guys, even if you may not remember." No one moved, not even Cartman. He stood there in shock, surprise, whatever it was that made his just stand there and listen to my speech.

"I didn't know that this day would come so quickly. It's kinda startling if anything. But you have to be prepared for anything, no matter what," I took a step back, all eyes on me slowly reaching down towards my pant leg. I've been thinking about one time I died... when I finally had the courage to ask Death a few questions while I was waiting to go back. I didn't stay there long, but I do remember one answer he gave me that can be helpful in this situation...

I pointed the gun to my head.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	17. Floating Around In Darkness (Featuring Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay bUT I WILL FINISH THIS BOOK I PROMISE AND I WON'T TAKE FOREVER WITH IT" it's December I wrote that in June-
> 
> it's been like 6 months since the last update i'm???
> 
> Honestly I will fix the writing early next year if I remember but I just wanna get this done tbh.

**Kenny's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oh great.

Not again.

I opened my eyes, my head slightly pounding from the spot where the bullet went through my head. It was dark, but also not at the same time. I couldn't describe what it was about this place, but it had a feeling to it. Well, maybe it's because I died; not sure.

"I see you have 'that' look on your face," A voice echoed. It sounded miles away, but I knew that Death was really only a few feet away from me. Happened for as long as I remember, but the greeting was usually 'Welcome back' or 'Haven't seen you in a while,' not whatever that meant.

"What do you mean 'that' look?" Death shrugged, finally appearing in my field of vision. Hmm... not much has changed about them since the last time I died. It's been about 3 months or so? Time really does fly.

"You know, the thing we talked about," He suggested, helping me stand up and keeping me balanced as the blood rushed to my legs, making me stumble a bit. "You know, the one that was 'if you ever want someone to remember the events before you dying you can but it'll cost you.' That deal."

"Oh yeah. Well... I'd like to make that deal now," I stated, my fists clenching just slightly. That means I'll be exposing my secret vigilante life, parts of my life that I wanted everyone to forget, giving some of that up so then my closest friend could remember what happened these past few weeks. The exact details of the deal weren't exactly clear, but I knew that I was only allowed to do this once, and that some of my own memories will be shared with the person of choice as well.

"I guess it's for someone special then. But remember, that can change as time goes on," Death responded, raising a cautious finger, "You know the details, and you know you can't take this back."

"I know that," I snapped back, inhaling sharply as I glanced down at the endless black abyss below me, "I know... and I know I've made stupid choices and stuff, but I actually think I'm making a good choice."

"That's what they all say. But then, mostly about five years later, for a lot of them, they come back, begging me to take the deal back. But they know that I can't take it back. That could happen to you if you don't think this through," He advised. His words didn't have a specific tone to them, but that meant that Death was serious about this. I knew there was no going back.

"So.. what's their name, since you're willing to go through with this," He waved his hand, a piece of paper and a fancy pen appearing in a cloud of black smoke. It was the same pen that has been used for years now, but never seemed to run out of ink. Strange.

"Kyle. Kyle Broflovski. He's my friend, and honestly the on that I consider to be the closest to me. Well... I don't know if we're friends or more than that, but it's something," I said, realizing how i really didn't know what Kyle and I were after my whole speech-thing. I mean sure, I've gone out with people, but I don't think I really felt anything more than sexual attraction towards most of them. Feelings are weird.

"Oh, yes. That boy you mentioned a few times in the past. Figures. But it is your choice, and from what you told me, it seems like a pretty good one. Not to influence you or anything, of course," He wrote his name down on the 'contract' in fancy cursive handwriting, like one you see in old books or pictures of on websites. His name in that handwriting looked... nice.

"Yeah, him. Is it possible?" I asked, sitting down on, well, there was no ground to sit on, but I was sitting no matter what.

"Yes, it is. Why wouldn't it?"

"Just askin'"

"Well... just sign here and you'll be free to go. It'll be just like any other time, except you can choose how far back you'll go. Of course, the memory thing will take effect as well," The paper appeared in front of me, the pen hovering near my right hand for me to take a sign my name on the bottom of the paper.

I wonder if this is the right choice to make? I mean, I can't take this back. What if things change and he realizes that he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? What if we get into a fight and he just leaves me? What if something happens to me or him or--

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" He asked, looking down at me. I glanced up, then back down at the paper.

"I guess. I just worry for whatever the hell the future holds for me. I mean, I don't know what'll happen. No one does," I said, grabbing the dark pen that was still floating next to my hand, "But, it's worth the gamble." It didn't even fell like I signed it myself, my hands moving on their own.

\---

I sat up in my, breathing heavily while glancing at the clock. 3:26AM. January 31st.

The morning of the dance.

A smile formed on my face, a sigh of relief escaped my mouth, and I fell back onto my pillow, just relieved that I got back to this time. I have the whole day to resolve issues, make sure I don't get exposed through one of Cartman's stupid plans that could actually work if he put way more thought into it, and to make sure it was only Kyle and I that hung out tonight.

Today was going to be a day.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for finally updating :)


End file.
